Pizza Guy
|image = S1e9 pizza guy.png |first = Headhunters |last = Northwest Mansion Mystery |alias = That Fat Guy Free Pizza Guy |voice = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |likes = Gideon Gleeful (former) Pizza Receiving free food |dislikes = Being disappointed Gideon Gleeful (current) |quote = "Uh, are you gonna move?"}} The Pizza Guy, aka That Fat Guy, is a portly, often disappointed resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon. History The man first appeared in "Headhunters," watching the re-opening ceremony of Stan Pines' wax museum. When Shandra Jimenez points out that Stan promised free pizza on the advertisement flier, Stan says that it is a typo and flees with the admission money, disappointing the audience. He sighs and sorrowfully walks away. Later when Dipper and Mabel Pines try to figure out who's left-handed so they can figure out who's the murderer of Wax Stan, they find the guy and give him a package, then ask him to sign a paper. The man signs with his right hand, and Dipper leaves with the package, much to the man's disappointment. He appears next in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," watching Lil' Gideon's presentation at the Tent of Telepathy. He also appears in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the Greasy's Diner. He makes a quick cameo celebrating Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure." He appears again at the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig," where he asks an emotionally depressed Dipper if he's going to move off of the Slopey Toss attraction. Dipper replies with a half-hearted groan, and the Free Pizza Guy walks away with a sigh. When Dipper figures out a plan to help win Wendy a stuffed animal at the fair, he throws the ball above the pins, and it ricochets off several objects and hits his pizza. In "Fight Fighters," he was waiting in line for the food at Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat, when Robbie runs by with an agitated Rumble on his tail. Rumble uppercuts the grill, spilling the food. The man later appears in "Gideon Rises," seen in the crowd celebrating the announcement of Gideonland and among the townsfolk witnessing Gideon's arrest. He is shown to have been one of the many secretly spied on via Gideon's hidden cameras, eating a slice of pizza in the recording. He is briefly shown amongst the buyers of Mabel's "Caticatures" in the short "Mabel's Guide to Art." He later attends the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack in "Scary-oke" where Wendy rallies the attendants to join them at the karaoke after party, directly telling the man not to "lame out" and not show up. He is seen later among the party-goers before fleeing the party from the incoming zombies. In "Soos and the Real Girl," the free pizza guy is briefly seen on the second floor of the Gravity Falls Mall. Appearance He has so far been seen wearing three different shirts: a red one that reads "Free Pizza" above a picture of a pizza, a solid red one and a solid green one . He has long brown hair and a beard. He is fat and he wears black sandals and green shorts. He is one of the few characters that is depicted with five fingers. Sightings Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters